RWBY Tales of Remnant
by Xionas
Summary: In collaboration with my friend this story is like my other fanfics. It tells the story of four unlikely hero's and how they were on a ride of there lives: Omega CrimsonHorn, Xionas "Mars" Azure, Griselda Topaz, and Arsto Azure. this is a work in progress.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1. Fish out of water (Azure Trailer)

One sunny day 12 years before the beacon incident on the Island of Menagerie Their lived 3 faunus friends named Omega CrimsonHorn, Xionas Azure and Blake Belladonna, Blake was a cat faunus, Omega was a rhino faunus and Xionas is fish Faunus. They had one other friend Adam Taurus, Xionas and Adam grew up like brothers, but then tragedy struck when the newly reforged White fang, a group of faunus who wanted the public to realize the monsters they were, decided to try to kill the founding members, Alpha Crimsonhorn, Sonai Azure, and Ghira Belladonna, they only succeeded at one, the Azure family fell the only member left was Xionas Azure he was taken in by the Belladonnas as a servant, and soon fell in love with Ghira's daughter Blake, when Blake left with Adam in the White Fang Xionas became heartbroken and chased after her eventually coming to beacon academy and enrolled as mars with with his childhood friend, and half-sister, along with a servant of the Schnee family, they formed team OMGA. Due to the fact Xionas is part fish so he can breath under water in both fresh and saltwater, but he needs water to survive, if their is no moisture in the air he is screwed. however he does not do well in the desert he has gills that he uses to absorb water around him but he needs to be drinking at all times. He is 5' 11" (1.8 m) and 129 lbs ( 58.5 kg), he has a swimmer's build, short blonde hair, and azure eyes, his getup includes a black fullbody swimsuit and a necklace that acts as a air to water filter.

Weapons: A Railgun Katana named Kazekiri, and Two Kama revolvers named Gold and silver

Semblance: Complete control over all forms of water down to the molecule


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Crimson Rhino ( Crimson trailer)

When Omega was 8 years old his dad took him around the world for intense training they left before he could tell his best friend. 5 years into the training they were attacked by adam and unknow assaults was give Omega a scar between his left eye and nose. Omega has a very interesting set of eyes his Right eye is silver and his left eye changis Color depending on his emotions (for EX. Red= rage, Black = Sorrow, Crimson= Bloodlust, Pink= love, blue= happiness, Green= mistrust, Brown= Boredom, yellow= excitement, purple= suspicious, Orange= annoyance, teal=animal nature in control). During the incident with adam his father Alpha died right in front of him. Due to this incident he was no long frendly his defaults became mistrust of human and neutral to faunus . Omega spent the next few years wandering until he decided to go to beacon academy. Where he meet up with his Childhood friend Xionas and formed team OMGA. Due to the fact Omega a rhino faunus his skin is naturally thicker and tougher. He also thrives in the desert he loves the Heat and it doesn't affect tim at all however he hates the cold he can push through it but he hates it. He is 8.5 ft tall ( 2.8 m) and 375 lbs. (170.1 kg), has a Juggernaut build with very defined muscles, crimson dreadlocks that lash around to his shoulder blades, his getup is a dark blue sleeveless shirt, with black ripped jean shorts and brown combat boots, he has a deep crimson rhino horn in the middle of his forehead.

Weapons: his fists, a pair of shotgun gauntlets named brisingr & zar'roc, and a Great Sword that turns into a flame thrower named Ragnarok

Semblance: can change the density of himself and what he touches directly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5. A new beginning

Xionas gazed off into Vales skyline as he was on the bullethead to Beacon,

" this is a lot different from Menagerie"

Xionas thought to himself, behind him he heard a large stomping noise and people saying " hey watch it!", then felt the weight of an Ursa on his shoulder.

" Oi, Xionas Watcha doin on this contraption?".

"I'm headed to Beacon like I planned Omega"

"No and thought this bullethead was going to menagerie "

"I'd rather not spend the first day in the infirmary! And second of all I walked into that one "

Xionas replied scornfully,

"always fragile ya koi fish"

said Omega jokingly

" whatever kodobrain!" Xionas replied.

"Chill Fish Boy" " so whats up?"

Xionas looked around and saw a few familiar faces: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Arsto Azure. Blake walked up to her childhood friends " hey guys long time no see" she said

Omega Hugs Blake tightly as a loud popping sound was heard

"Omega, Crushing Bones Can't Breathe, Oxygen Required to live." she said gasping for air

Omega puts her down gently and brushes off her shoulder and pats her head

"Good Kitty, but keep this up and you'll end up as fragile as Fishboy over here!" Omega said in concern.

"I'm trying to hide the fact i'm a faunus guys"

"Your secret is safe with us, i swear on fish boy's life"

"Hey my life is not in your hands"

"Shut up Murloc face"

Blake lets out a long sigh, but a smile twitches into existence.

"This is my family" blake said to herself

"I need a new one." finally they made port in beacon. The three friends walked to the gates

"This is it, a New beginning for me and my friends!" Xionas thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6 First Contact ( Omega Perspective)

Fishboy and I parted ways to get the lay of Beacon. So as I was walking pass 2 girls one of which i recognised Weiss Schnee(show me a family of bitches) the other one was dressed in red and black with a red cape and pretty short. As i was walking by I got singed by fire dust. I turn to the girls and growl deeply. You would think a schnee wouldn't be a dumbass around dust. I growled out while glaring at wiess. Then the Schnee started yelling offended-like (like i care). And she was half way throw her first sentis a grabbed my canten from my side and started to drink holding up one finger I said drunkenly "and I'm supposed to care about a stuck up snotty dumbass family of ass holds because" the look on her face was priceless. The Schnee stormed off in a heated random direction and I stumbled over to the short little red girl offering her hand up saying "that was awesome nice going." anyone who annoys a Schnee can't be all bad names of Omega CrimsonHorn what's yours?" (looking down at her for some reason I didn't feel the usual anger when I saw a human a fact for some reason I felt like I had a connection to her)"Ruby Rose" she replied shily.

Why are you staring?she asks timidly.

Sorry you just look familiar but I can't place it. (Why do I feel like I need to be nice to her) she looks like she's about to say something about that then she notices Ragnarok. " that's a big sword" I grabbed the blade from behind me her name is Ragnarok she's eight feet and a half long and weighs just about a ton not to mention the few special features. Like what she yells excitedly. Now where would be the fun in telling you I respond teasingly. I noticed the blonde show me he was throwing up in the ship coming over. "Say I got to go find fishboy make sure didn't break already."

Chapter 6.5 First Contact (Xionas perspective)

After Omega and I split to get a lay of the land, Blake pulled me aside and slapped me, then pulled me in for a kiss. "Explain yourself! You disappear for three years and then just show up at my school, you're worse than my dad UGH!" " Oh and I'm the innocent one blake? What about running off with Adam? How did you think i felt? He sent me on a death misson babe, luckily i can sneak up on anyone." I exhale slowly " Listen I was there when you ran off. I don't blame you, just lets think about this, and keep this away from Omega okay?" "KEEP IT SECRET FROM WHOM?" a voice said and i felt the chill of winter down my spine as i turned slowly as if my bones were frozen. "No one Omega! I'm just on that time of the month" said blake timidly "I smell bullshit. Did you forget that I have a great sense of smell." "when did you show up!" I state in shock. "About three minutes ago, and here i thought you two were the ninjas". Out of nowhere a halberd shattered on omegas shoulder " how dare you mock my brother you animal!" a voice shouted " oh crap not her" i dejectedly thought to myself. Omega turned around and growled deeply " that is my fishboy, who the hell are you!?" " My name is Aristo Azure, Heiress to the Azure family..." " BULLSHIT, ATTACKING ME IS STUPID, LYING TO ME ABOUT THE AZURE FAMILY NAME IS SUICIDAL!" he said as i saw a flash of crimson in his eye. "And who are you exactly" stated Aristo mockingly, I rush n between the two hoping that i can stop this feud and the death of my sister " ENOUGH!..." " BITCH I'M OMEGA CRIMSONHORN, AND I, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL OBEY A WHINEY, SNOOTY, SELF-ABSORBED, SHMIGET BITCH, REGARDLESS OF TITLE" with every word omega spoke she inched back as if to gain distance. In the distance the bell rang and we were instructed to head to the main hall. Omega stormed to the hall bulldozing anything in his wake, Blake seemed like she wanted to say something but she glared at my sister with her hunting eyes. I pulled my sister aside and stated " out of the entirety of remnant you pissed off the two most dangerous people, Blake Belladonna and Omega the End bringer" my sister gulped and said to herself "Shit".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7 How i met her (Omega Perspective)

I was freaking pissed that arrogant little bitch if she want to start something with me she going to learn the hard way that pissing me off or any Crimson horn is very Hazardous towards your health. As I enter the auditorium I noticed that Schnee girl yelling at Ruby. Perfect I thought now I have at Target as I marched straight towards them ignoring the cries of indignation Ozpin started to speak about something I really wasn't paying attention or giving a damn right as I got to know them the Schnee little bitch left. Hey Omega Ruby squealed excitedly which change to confusion as she said "your eye red just like Yang when she gets mad". I look at her and sigh "my left eye is special it's something that has occasionally popped up in my family it's an emotional I basically it changes color based upon my emotions" I said calming down. "Well aren't you too close" a voice said teasingly. "Yang!" Ruby shouts indignantly. I turn to see this Yang and my first thoughts were blonde bombshell I did think she was very attractive however I just hoped she wasn't like the rest of this most of the stupid humans. As we were walking out i saw that that dumbass you dared to attack me and I glared at her and smile that's I thought of how I would kick her ass first chance I got my glare was rewarded with her shivering and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8. Omega formation

As blake and I rush to the Main Hall with my idiot of a sister i slap her across the head. " what the Hell were you thinking, I don't need saving sis never have, never will got that." I said furiously, but my sister seemed distracted. "What's on your mind sis?" I said "see that girl in white yelling at the girl in red?" she stated pointing " Yeah, what of it?" "I'm in love with the one in white" my heart skipped a beat " my sister is a.. A... a Lesbian?" " and it looks as if Omega is going to talk to her. Hey wait isn't that the girl who exploded?" blake said " wow three minutes on campus and she already has a meltdown?" I state with a shock. Then i see the situation unravel " Oh my god she really exploded" "hey look its Omega and he's on the warpath and he's heading straight for the schnee" " I'm headed off to.." I stopped my sister in her tracks. " Bad Idea, besides look ,she's leaving" "so did anyone hear what said … i thought as much"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 Crimson Sunset

Freaking why did that stupid schnee have come to Beacon man, if I end up on the same team of a her I'm probably going to end up killing her come to think of it who would I want to be on with? Definitely fishboy wouldn't mind Blake that short girl from earlier Ruby i still need to figure out why I feel like I know her i also wouldn't mind her sister I think her name was yang she was definitely shit it's night already man I spent way too much time trying to cool down.

As I enter Gymnasium or whatever it is we're spending the night. I noticed Blake in the corner next to fishboy both of them reading man I just realized I'm the most social of the three of us and I'm not very social. ( Since she wants to hide the fact she's a fonis I probably shouldn't hang around her that much but I'll definitely keep an eye on her) Since I came in late a lot of the spots were taken I noticed a big enough space for me walked up to it plopped right down I heard two shrieks and turn to face them and by sure chance I happened to pick a spirit right next to Ruby and yang. Startled you did I stated sarcastically. I see yang about to say something then stop and stare at me and looked down. I grinned and said like The View. It is rather nice. Maybe I should charge. What are you two talking about Ruby says highly confused. Huuuuum you really don't know what we're talking about? Wow sis I knew your innocence but wow. You might be even more socially inept than I am and the only reason I'm so socially inept is 9 times out of 10 I don't give a damn. See you do have friends here ruby yang encouragingly told her. I don't know her well enough so call her a friend I say bluntly friendly definitely but I don't know her well enough. Well that was a little harsh Yang stated. I'm blunt I prefer straight to the point no prancing around I will say we might be friends however I am a slow to trust. There is one thing in her favor for that though. What is it Ruby asks hopefully. For some reason I feel like I should know you and I feel like I should be kind and protect you and I don't know why cuz I've never seen you before. Normally I'm not this open with anyone but fishboy and my sis. You have a sister they say unanimously. Not by Blood but we grew up together she's basically my sister and anyone who says otherwise well Ragnarok doesn't like it when people say otherwise. Meaning you never told me about it the special features were. Okay I'll make a deal with you if you can pick up Ragnarok I'll tell you. Okay she says very excitedly she bends over to pick up Ragnarok by its handle and lifts her face goes red with the effort and after two seconds she gave up panting how did you carry that around earlier like it was a backpack. Yang looks at her sister it can't be that heavy she goes to pick it up as well and the same results happens. What is it made of and how is it so damn heavy? I don't have to tell you you lost the bet so I guess you'll just have to find out in time although I suppose if we were put together on the same team you'll find out a lot sooner. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep I says I lay back down grab Ragnarok with my hand and close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10 That night

As blake and I sat together a few boys gave her a glare as they passed by. I shouted " is there a problem?" one man Cardin Winchester replied " A Faunus like you doesn't need to hang out a woman like her, why don't you just get lost" I smile as my friend slams his hand down on the douche's shoulder "MY FRIEND SAID IS THERE A PROBLEM, HUMIE?" the look of pure terror ran down and washed the color from Cardin's face, "and so what if I hang out with him he is my boyfriend after all" Blake said then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "With friends like these..." i think to myself for the rest of the night Blake and i cuddled as i felt omega kept an eye on us.

As i walk back to my stuff i thought great two bitches i have to deal with. "Where did you go?" ruby ask. "Oh just dealing with people who thought they could bully my friends the lucky I'm in a good mood. If it weren't for that I probably would have thrown him off the cliff cause no one messes with my friends especially not fishboy."

" Fishboy?" she asks questioningly. "My best friend he's basically my brother he's the fish faunus in the corner next to a girl with black hair." " Oh I recognize her she was about to approach me and Weiss right after the dust incident but stopped when she saw you right there. Please tell me about Ragnarok please please please please please please please please" she asked adorably. (Great there's no way I can't now man what is it about her to feel so familiar only dad were alive he probably know) "okay I'll tell you some things about Ragnarok but only because you asked so adorably. Ragnarok turns into a flamethrower as for why it's so heavy well I'll tell you that later get some sleep Ruby I said patting her head I laid down close one of my eyes and keep my other eye on the corner where fishboy and Blake are. **(Never again I thought to myself Never fucking again** )


End file.
